


When the levee breaks

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So I suppose now you’re here to make him pay, right? Because in your head he’s been mean to you, so why shouldn’t you go hit on Yuuyan?”





	When the levee breaks

Yuya had reached his limit, and he wasn’t sure he was going to take it anymore.

When Kei had knocked at his door, he had let him inside his hotel room reluctantly.

He knew what was going to happen, it was a well-established routine, and he didn’t really feel like tricks that night.

He had just gotten out of the shower, the towel still around his hips.

Kei had looked at him from tip to toe, before going to sit on the armchair, without saying a word.

“What do you want, Kei?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, while the other shook his head, without tearing his eyes off of him.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, Yuuyan... since the tour has started it’s always about work, work, work, and we never have some time to talk.” he said, with that innocent voice that had stopped charming Yuya years before.

The elder looked briefly at the clock, making a sarcastic noise.

“It’s nine o’clock, Kei. And tomorrow we have a concert. I’m sure that instead of spending your time with me, you could do something better. With Kota, for example.” he pointed out.

The other pouted, crossing his arms.

“Kota is writing something. Songs, I reckon. And I wanted to have sex, but he told me to let him be and...” he snorted. “We’ve fought.” he said, and then he smiled, as to say that he wasn’t concerned about that.

Yuya sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and starting to twist his fingers.

“So I suppose now you’re here to make him pay, right? Because in your head he’s been mean to you, so why shouldn’t you go hit on Yuuyan?” he said, ironic. “I know how you work, Kei. And you can’t keep acting so whorish with other men whenever you’re mad at Yabu.” he smirked. “Sooner or later it could end up badly for you, you know?”

He would've expected at least some indignation from him, or that he played it as if he was insulted, but neither of those things happened.

Kei stood up, reaching him and lasciviously running his hands on his naked shoulders.

“I love the way you know me so well, Yuya.” he murmured, then chuckled.

Takaki grabbed his hips, fast, letting him fall face first into the mattress and pulling his arms behind his back. He climbed on the back too, keeping Kei’s legs open with his knee and leaning over to bring his mouth close to his ear.

“Maybe it’s you who doesn’t know me so well, Kei.” he hissed, and didn’t lose time bringing his hands to his sweatpants, taking them off, then biting on the small of his back.

The younger let out a chocked scream, writhing.

“Yuya... you idiot, what the hell are you doing? Let me go, now.” he inveighed, then surrendered to the fact that Yuya was way stronger than him, and that he wasn’t going to free himself.

“What am I doing?” the other repeated, taking his t-shirt off of him too and leaving him naked behind him. “I’m showing you, Kei, that you can’t always hope everything is going to be fine. That you can’t hope that we’ll always choose to follow our good instincts and try to ignore the way you look at us and touch us, just because it pleases you to see how much you manage to turn on the men around you.” he added, then he quickly pushed two fingers inside of him, ignoring his scream. “I hope you realize it can’t always end up well, Kei-chan.” he said, and went back preparing him with very little care, bringing his other hand to his own cock, right now only half hard, anticipating the moment he would've taken him.

He looked at that tormented face, those features he knew so well, and he stroked himself faster; it didn’t take him long to get completely aroused.

After all, it didn’t matter why he was doing this. Kei was beautiful, he had always been, and the mere thought that in a moment he would've had him couldn’t help but turning him on.

He let go of his cock, trying not to lose focus on the goal for the night.

It wasn’t going to be easy, he knew that.

He had known Kei for years, for years he had let the younger tease him, stir him up and then leave him alone to deal with it, embarrassing him in front of everyone else, playing with him as he please, because somehow he always came out the winner.

Not that night.

That night, Yuya was the one who was going to win.

He laid between his legs, pulling his fingers out and teasing his entrance with his cock, hearing him groan.

“Yuya... Yuuyan don’t, please. I know how I’ve acted but I swear, _I swear_ it wasn’t out of malice. Don’t do this to me.” he begged, and even though Takaki saw clearly the fear in his eyes, he couldn’t stop.

He thrust inside of him, hard, certain that if he had taken it slow he wasn’t going to be able to finish it.

But he had to.

Throwing himself into that crazy situation, doing the unthinkable, and all because Kei knew no limits, because he never knew when to stop and to what point to push to still be able to control the outcome.

Because he had always been overconfident, about himself and those surrounding him, and Yuya wanted to show him how that confidence was ill-advised.

He didn’t linger but a few seconds in the sudden feeling of heat given from Kei’s body, and he pushed inside of him again and again, more violently, hurting him while the younger whined beneath him, asking him to stop, begging for mercy.

And Yuya had never seen him beg, because Inoo Kei was always used to get it his way.

He came inside of him with an animal-like sound, pulling away straight after and turning him around, so that he could look him in the eyes.

He was crying.

His tears rolled down his angered and disappointed face, but Takaki couldn’t find it in himself to pity him.

He pitied himself a little, maybe, but he wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking what he had done was right.

There was no right or wrong, after all. It just needed to be done.

He stared at his friend, almost sad, before grabbing his hair and pulling his head up, briefly closing his eyes seeing another wince of pain from him.

“Let me go now, Yuya. Kota... Kota is not going to be happy about this.” he said, as a threat that they both knew was going to have no effect.

Kota.

“Kota likes the way you act, doesn’t he Kei? Does he like the way you tease men that are not him? Does he like how his boyfriend acts like a whore with all his best friends?” he whispered, but didn’t give him time to reply.

He pushed himself forward, forcing him to take his cock in his mouth, pushing it down his throat, chocking him, but that’s what he needed.

He didn’t want to hear his voice anymore, he didn’t want to hear him while, he didn’t want to hear him cry.

He wasn’t going to stand it.

After a few minutes he pulled out, taking his cock and stroking it fast until he came, dirtying his face.

Kei close his eyes, disgust on his face, but Yuya couldn’t care less.

He needed, needed to do this.

He barely gave himself time to recover, before forcing himself on him a second time.

It lasted longer, it was violent, he hurt him, scratched him, bit him.

In the end, the younger couldn’t even scream anymore.

Tears rolled down his face without him even trying, and he wasn’t making a sound.

When he felt Yuya pull out of him he turned his head slowly, his expression begging with no hope at all.

“Let me go, Yuuyan. Let me go, I promise I won’t tell anybody. Please.” he whispered.

Takaki looked at him for a moment.

He was destroyed.

He was dirty, violated, devastated.

It could’ve sufficed, he deemed.

He nodded briefly, taking his face in his hand and bringing it close to his own.

“Anybody, Kei.” he repeated, and the other nodded hysterically, while he got off the bed unsteadily and tried to put his clothes back on, never turning his back on him.

Once he managed to fix himself up and left the room, Yuya sighed.

He sat on the armchair, lighting up a cigarette and trying not to cry.

Why?

And still, it had to be done.

 

~

 

Kota kept his eyes open, fixated on his boyfriend, sleeping in his embrace.

When he had come back to the room, he had pretended he hadn't seen him limp. He had pretended not to see the bruises and the scratches, and the sign of tears on his face.

And Kei had fallen asleep straight away, without giving him any explanation about the state he was in.

And he wasn’t going to.

Just like he had planned.

Kota loved Kei, he loved him from the bottom of his heart.

And it hurt him the way he acted with other men, it hurt him to see arousal on their faces when they looked at him, it hurt him imagining what was going through their minds, what they would've done to him if given the chance.

He hated having had to ask Yuya to do something like that.

But after all, he was the only one he trusted.

And he hated himself a little for what his boyfriend had been forced to stand, but it had all been necessary.

Fear would've kept them together now.

After that night, to whom Kei would've dared to get close?


End file.
